She didn't get off the plane
by findmyway
Summary: What happens to Ross, when Rachel just travels over to Paris as planned? You'll read it right here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all: I intend for this story to be a Rhoebe, if you will.**

**Disclaimer: ahum, me= ordinary middle-class girl, who likes to write about Friends for entertainment purposes. ****Bright, Kauffman and Crane: Wealthy, talented people, who actually own Friends. ****The difference is in that, peeps: I don't and will never own Friends. On with the story:**

" I really thought she'd stay," Ross muttered quietly, still not believing Rachel had actually decided on boarding the plane, after all they'd been through together, both in the past twenty-four hours, as in the past ten years. She was supposed to be his lobster, his true love, his one and only, but now it seemed she'd always meant more to him, than he'd ever meant to her.

" I know," Phoebe brought out softly, as she embraced him and stroked his back. After a while of intense hugging, they slowly released one another.

" Please, can you just… get me out of here?" he begged, as he just stared ahead into space with lifeless eyes.

" Sure, come on," his blonde friend replied, as she lead the way back to the cab. Once they'd gotten in, there was the clear presence of a long silence, as Phoebe didn't really know what to say and Ross was still too devastated to actually open his mouth.

" Do you think she ever even loved me at all?" he then asked suddenly, successfully breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Phoebe sighed loudly, then replied: " Of course, Ross. Of course she loved you at one time. Heck, I think she still loves you, she just didn't know how to deal with that confession of yours earlier, cause the whole thing was so rushed. She had a plane to catch, you know."

" I guess so… but all of that doesn't make me feel any better about the whole thing," her friend whined, focusing his gaze on the dashboard.

The feisty blonde sighed again, then hurriedly pulled over at a random gas station, so she could tend to the obviously depressed Ross' needs. She really did feel sorry for him. Rachel had no right to treat him like this. They were lobsters, for god's sake!

" Hey, I know that you won't believe me right now, but it'll get better."

" Right and Santa Clause is real, folks!" the paleontologist stated sarcastically, while slamming his hand down on the dashboard.

" Oh, okay Mr. gloomy, be like that. I don't care, it's your life that's getting screwed up by all the negative thinking, not mine," Phoebe suddenly brought out rather cruelly, effectively getting her friend even more miserable.

" So, you also believe my life is turning into one big mess, then?" Ross asked on a serious tone, as he slowly turned toward her, allowing her to see just how close he was to bursting out into tears.

" Oh, no, no I don't, Ross. Oh, oh damn it, I didn't mean it like that. I just… all I'm saying is…" She then halted her sentence for a brief second, to let out a bitter, humorless chuckle.

" Actually, I don't really know where I'm getting at either. I mean: I can hardly offer you a solution, Ross. I don't know why Rachel didn't want to come back with you and I don't know what else you could possibly try to get her to return from Paris, right now. I don't have any solutions whatsoever. Sometimes, life just sucks and there's nothing anybody could EVER do about that. I learned that the hard way: try my mom's suicide, pimps, mugging and so on… you know what I'm talking about… well... you don't really," she rambled suddenly, her face taking on an equal empty expression.

Her friend only sighed in response, then quietly asked: " So life just sucks? Is that really the bottom line of it all, Pheebs? Because if that's the case, I don't see any point in living such a sucky life anymore."

Seeing the utterly emotionless look on his face, Phoebe quickly felt sorry for him. Guided by her feelings of guilt, she quickly made up something that sounded a little more beneficiary.

" Oh no, that's not the bottom line, at all. As stupid and depressing as my whole story may have sounded, I was actually intending on going to a happier place with it, in the end: the place where everything's perfect again and where you get up in the morning with the sun shining out of your butt and rainbows flowing from your mouth, and babbling brooks and more of the really good stuff."

" Oh?" Ross uttered, not really getting where she was going with all of this. It was true that Phoebe was a little difficult to follow sometimes, especially when you hadn't really been listening to her in the first place, due to a gut wrenching ache slowly spreading itself from your stomach, right up to your heart.

" Yeah, Ross, you know, as cliché as it may sound: after every down, comes an up. You know, in a way life's just like: _' The sound of music' ._ You know: at first the kids don't like the nanny and neither does the dad, but then… when they really get to know her, oh then… then they grow to love her. And even though… even though, she has to leave for them to realize that, it's still rewarding to her, cause she gets her happy ending in the end," the blonde went on explaining, baffling her friend with her whole musical analogy.

" Eh, you do know that's not exactly true right? The movie does end with the Nazis chasing them."

" Oh yeah… right, well that's just it, every up is also directly followed by a down."

Ross's only reaction to that statement, was a loud groan, as he smashed his head back against the headrest.

" But, Ross, hey, listen to me: you just remember this, no matter how deep you fall, you can always… always climb back up. You just have to look at me, to get the ultimate evidence of that: I used to live out on the streets without any hope, not having a single friend to ease my burden. Then I met Monica and through her, all of you guys. I got a job and I put my life back on the tracks and look at me now: I'm married, for crying out loud!" Phoebe put extra emphasis on the last sentence, to really try to get her friend to feel better.

" Yeah… but you're very different from me. You have a more positive attitude to things."

" Oh, that's so not true. Come on! What happened to red Ross or the Ross-a-tron? Get your act together, Geller! Come on, Ross caaan!" the blonde blurted out, hereby nearly scaring the paleontologist.

" So, what are you like my motivational coach now?" he asked bitterly, though a light smile was also discernable from his features. Phoebe always did have the special ability to make him laugh.

" Sure, I can be anything," his friend stated confidently.

" Pheebs can!" Ross suddenly sang, effectively causing her to burst out into giggles.

" Okay, you really should stick to playing the keyboard. Your singing is awful!"

" I know… I know, but you liked: " The Sound", eh?" the paleontologist asked, involuntarily making his tone a little flirty.

" Yeah, you know you really do have some talents, Ross. You don't need Rachel, to make your life complete. I'm sure you two could be contented, just being friends one day."

At the mere mention of Rachel's name, Ross's face fell again, as he flipped around and stared into the nothingness.

" I… I think I'm going to the restroom, I really have to go and we stopped at a gas station anyways," he then announced casually, while opening up his door.

" Oh… okay, see you soon," Phoebe retorted in surprise.

" Yeah… soon," her friend whispered dejectedly, before heading out of the car.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

Phoebe sighed loudly in annoyance, then looked at her watch for the gazilionth time. It had been more than an hour and Ross still hadn't returned. She'd even had the time to take a nap, while he was away and now she was beginning to get quite worried. Not wasting any more time, she finally hoisted herself out of the cab and walked right into the public restroom. Not feeling any shame whatsoever regarding entering the men's room, she swiftly threw the battered gray door open and was both shocked and disappointed at what she saw.

" Oh no, please tell me you didn't!"

**A/N: Damn, guess we've got ourselves a merry little cliffhanger! What did Ross do? You'll find out in chapter 2, meanwhile: please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh no, please tell me you didn't!" Phoebe yelled in sheer indignance, upon seeing the state her friend was in. Ross was currently sitting by the sink, with a whole array of tiny liquor bottles littered around him.

" Oh, hey Pheebs, I missed you soooo much!" he blurted out, as he got up and came walking towards her, or that had been the intention at least.

" Okay, easy there tiger, let's get you to the car," the blonde stated, as she caught him in her arms and took away the bottle he was still holding.

" Hey, I wasn't finished with that!" the paleontologist protested, as he watched Phoebe pour the rest of the stuff down the drain.

" Oh, I think you've had quite enough, mister! Now, come on, let's get out of here," she stated sternly, as she began leading him outside.

" The night sky is very pretty, wouldn't you agree?" the paleontologist slurred, once they were fully out in the open air.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, just keep on walking. We can make plenty of other contemplations about pretty skies later," Phoebe brought out impatiently, struggling to keep him on his feet.

" I love you, you are a great friend, I really don't deserve you, you know… oh god, I can't do this, not now…oooh," Ross whined all of a sudden, seemingly growing more and more sad with every word he uttered.

" Oh… okay, so you go from happy drunk to depressed drunk in one lousy second, huh? So what's next: aggressive drunk?" she asked, once they were both in the cab.

" Oh, you're so mean to me. Why are you being mean? What did I ever do to you?" he managed to get out, right before he started to sob.

" Okay, okay, don't cry, I'm sorry okay, come here," the blonde offered, as she pulled him in for a hug.

" You know, it's worse enough that everyone's leaving me, without you acting all mean," he muttered into her shoulder.

" What are you talking about?! Nobody's leaving you!"

" Yes… yes you all are, Rachel doesn't want me anymore and she took Emma with her to Paris. Chandler and Monica are moving away, with my niece and nephew, Joey's going all the way down to L.A, to really make it as an actor and you're gonna go live with Mike. I… I don't feel at home at Mike's, nor do I feel comfortable in a " family" home in Westchester. I mean, come on: Westchester... what kind of a name is that anyway? I can't… I just can't take it: all these changes," Ross rambled, when he'd finally broken away from his friend.

" Well… I hate to break it to you, Ross, but sometimes things just change and every change feels a bit weird at first, but you'll get used to it. And nobody's gonna leave you, you can visit me and Mike anytime you like and I'm sure the same goes for Monica and Chandler."

" No, no, no, no! I'll tell you how it's gonna go, Pheebs: You're gonna leave me, you're all gonna start up a happy family life and forget all about sad, lonely Ross in the end. Joey's gonna become this big Hollywood celebrity with the busy schedule to go along with it. Rachel's gonna marry some French guy. Mon will only invite me over to her place, because I'm her brother and she pities me. And in ten years, I'll only be known to Jack and Erica, as sad and lonely uncle Ross, who gets really drunk at social gatherings. Lonely…so lonely, I miss Rachel, I want… Rachel, I…I… oh god, this is so hard. Why is this so hard?" the paleontologist brought out, right before bursting out into tears and placing his head down in his hands.

" Oh, oh god, Ross, please don't be like this. Nobody's gonna forget you, I promise, alright? And you'll find someone, not just yet, because you just need to get over this Rachel-business first, but in the end you will," Phoebe cooed into his ear, as she gently started rubbing his back.

" No, I won't, what woman would possibly want me? I'm a big, whiny geek with anger issues, who shows women slides of fossils on first dates," her friend muttered, into the palms of his hands, as he shook his head.

" Yes… yes you are, but hey: someday someone will love you in spite of all that, believe you me," the blonde retorted, almost cruelly honest.

" Oh my god, you're not even denying it, Jesus Christ, I'm an idiot, I'm a big fat, unattractive idiot, who thought he could just win Rachel over, by keeping her off a plane and confessing her his love! His stupid, pathetic, geeky unrequited love!"

" Hey, don't say that! That wasn't stupid, it was very romantic, heck if it were me instead of Rachel back there and a guy would've said all that stuff to me, I'd stay. You are not an idiot, Ross, you can't think like that. If anyone's an idiot: it's Rachel, for not taking the opportunity to be with a guy who truly and sincerely loves her. For not even considering the possibility to build up an awesome future, with a great guy like you," the masseuse tried, now feeling guilty about making him feel badly about himself again.

" Thanks, Pheebs, but I don't need your sympathy, okay? You can quit it, cause everyone knows I'm stupid, stupid and meant to be alone, for all eternity, I fucking hate this!" Ross yelled, angrily bringing his fist down on the steering wheel.

" Oh, so there's Red Ross, I was beginning to fear he wouldn't show up tonight," Phoebe deadpanned, shaking her head at his whole act.

" Ow!" he winced all of a sudden, as he hurriedly retracted his hand and rubbed at his knuckles. Then, he just shrugged, before attacking the wheel with his other hand.

" Oh, come on, stop doing that! Do you really think hurting yourself is magically gonna bring her back?" his friend inquired on an annoyed tone, while attempting to stop him from doing any more damage.

" No… no I guess not," he muttered lifelessly, hurriedly halting his actions.

" Right and I really think one dumb thing a night is enough, boozy, so grow a pair, get it together and stop crying over things you can't change, cause it's only going to make you more miserable! When are you gonna realize that the past is the past, Ross? Yes, what you and Rachel had was great and yes last night the two of you had a great time, but she rejected you! I know that sounds cruel and harsh, but you have to face facts, Ross! You have to, in order to put all of this behind you. Look, here's my take: you are a wonderful, sweet, funny, smart… and yes even… handsome guy and if that isn't enough for her to return, then she's not very bright. If she's willing to forget all about your past and leave you behind, to start up a career in a different country, she's not in her right mind, because you… you are one of the single most caring, most amazing guys I have ever met."

" You… you really mean that? When you say I'm amazing and all that stuff?" Ross inquired uncertainly, now in desperate need of some confirmation that he wasn't a total loser, after she'd left him.

" Yeah… heck yeah! And you know I believe all that stuff, because I told you once before, remember, when you got cold feet about starting things up with Charlie the science girl?" Phoebe reminded him.

" Yeah, yes I do remember…" Then, he let out a soft chuckle, when something else came back to him.

" What, what's funny?"

" Well… you know, actually you told me that twice before, remember… remember that night in the bar?"

" What… no, no, I don't think…"

" Oh come on, the pool table, we were attempting to take it to the next level, but my foot got stuck in the pocket," he reminded her, knowing she'd recall it, with that little hint.

" Oh, oh yes, I remember now, of course, yeah, oh my god! Wow, that was… like a lifetime ago. I haven't… I haven't thought about that in years," the blonde exclaimed, smiling, when she thought of everything that went wrong that night: him hitting his head against the lamp, twice, the balls getting in the way, which had made for quite an hilarious pun…

" That was so weird, actually… what the hell were we thinking?" she went on, as she kept laughing at the antics of that memorable night. Still not believing the others could've been as gullible, to believe they were really talking about how the surface of the pool table resembled grass.

" Yeah… I don't really know, I was quite drunk and you… you just pitied me, I guess," Ross stated, a bright smile now playing on his lips.

" Hey, you know what I just realized?"

" What?" the paleontologist inquired, while turning his head to face her.

" You're drunk right now and I… I pity you, a little bit. We're in the exact same situation, well… almost at least. Wouldn't want to reenact the last scene of that evening…" Phoebe smiled. It really did feel like they'd gone back in time: him crying over some other woman and her being there to offer him a shoulder to cry on.

" Nooo," he affirmed, chuckling loudly. " That… that would be absurd, you're like… all married and everything now."

" Yeah, married… I'm married to Mike," she agreed, as she held up her hand and showed Ross her wedding ring.

There was a slight pause in the conversation, as both of them pondered over the happenings of that special evening once again. Then, Ross suddenly broke the silence, when he said: " Hey, Phoebe?"

" Yeah?"

" Just between you and me, can I confess something?"

" Sure go ahead, I've got no one better to listen to, anyway."

" Okay… so this may sound stupid, totally inappropriate even, but… after we… you know… had that little… encounter on that table, I did wonder… what it would be…" Ross began in an almost squeaky voice, stopping for a second to swallow the large lump in his throat.

" what it would be like, to… you know… actually do that… with you," he continued, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on his knees, too embarrassed to make eye-contact with her, while admitting to his little fantasies, in which she'd been playing a lead role.

" You did, huh? Well, that's not stupid, a little inappropriate yeah, but not stupid, cause you know: I'm a very attractive and sexual human being."

" That's right," he muttered in a more confident tone, only too glad that she hadn't started yelling or something, at his little revelation.

" I thought about you back then too, you know. You sexy, little dinosaur-guy, you," the blonde suddenly threw back, in a playful, flirtatious fashion, as she poked him in the stomach.

" You… you did, huh?" he asked, a sly grin now gracing his features, while he moved his head up to face her.

" Oh, hell yeah. It was a real shame we never got to finish that actually… Who knows how good it could've been? I mean I know I'm good… and I always assumed you to be quite talented, from the stories Rachel told me."

Ross only nodded, then declared: " Yeah, you know, I think it would've been good, I think it would've been something, but I guess we'll never really know…"

" No, we'll never know," Phoebe whispered, while looking at his face… his handsome face.

" And that… that's just fine," her friend suddenly stated, rather hurriedly, seemingly noticing the odd shift in the atmosphere.

" Yeah, totally fine!" she agreed, as she tried to look anywhere, but at him.

" Totally, totally fine," Ross proclaimed strongly, suddenly having trouble with the mere fact of seeing Phoebe as his friend again. In the past five minutes, it was almost like she'd become this… alluring, unattainable object. A forbidden fruit that he couldn't have, but at the same time: a piece of fruit that he couldn't wait to taste. ' No Ross, what the hell are you thinking? Jesus Christ, she's married, you weirdo and you're in love with Rachel, RACHEL! The MOTHER of YOUR CHILD! You're just confused, as a result of all the booze you drank!' he inwardly scolded himself, clenching his eyes shut in the process.

" What are YOU thinking about?" the blonde inquired, slightly amused when she saw the weird face he was pulling. Ross said nothing for a while, then slowly flipped around to gaze into her eyes, hazel meeting green, as if for the first time.

" You," he finally admitted softly, the simple word warming Phoebe to her very core.

Seeing that captivating look in her eyes, he couldn't help but gulp, before he asked: " What… uh… wh…wha..what were you thinking about?"His friend only smiled in response, then slowly moved her lips to utter one single word, that really said it all.

" You," she whispered, before they both shot forward, lips meeting in a drunken haze of sheer lust and desire.


End file.
